


Convertexting #6: 3 AM

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Series: The Texting Adventures of Idiot and Sourwolf [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is awake at 3am and decides to message Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convertexting #6: 3 AM

**Idiot** : hey. are you awake?

 **Sourwolf** : I am now

 **Idiot** : oh sorry i didnt mean to wake you up

 **Sourwolf** : It's fine. What's wrong? Are you okay?

 **Sourwolf** : Stiles?

 **Idiot** : yeah no im fine nothings happened

 **Idiot** : i just couldnt sleep so

 **Idiot** : have you looked outside? its snowing.

 **Sourwolf** : Yeah

 **Idiot** : isnt it funny how california is known as this really sunny and hot and bustling place, and we're up here in a forest covered in snow

 **Idiot** : do you ever think about moving?

 **Sourwolf** : That's complicated. I've established pack and territory here so I ought to be staying put. But you guys are graduating this year and I wouldn't ask you to give up college to keep to "tradition."

 **Sourwolf** : So I guess yes, I've thought about it in terms of you guys.

 **Idiot** : oh. wow, i didnt even think about that. splitting up the pack i mean.

 **Idiot:** damn thats going to suck a lot for you, isnt it?

 **Sourwolf** : Werewolf dynamics haven't exactly updated to the modern age so having everyone spread out will be a little

 **Sourwolf** : Strange? But I'll manage.

 **Sourwolf** : Speaking of, are you any closer to deciding where you want to go?

 **Idiot** : hahaha no. the only reason i havent completely forgotten that im even supposed to go to college is bc dad keeps pestering me

 **Idiot** : im thinking about taking a gap year tho idk

 **Sourwolf** : Why?

 **Idiot** : truthfully, i dont want to leave my dad alone.

 **Sourwolf** :  I think he'll be okay. He's been getting on really well with Scott's mom

 **Idiot** : haha omg you noticed too? how cute is that right :)

 **Sourwolf:**...the cutest.

 **Idiot** : unlike you jeez

 **Idiot** : jk you can be pretty adorable sometimes <3

 **Sourwolf** : Did you see that? That was all my credibility flying out the window

 **Idiot** : sorry darlingggggg ;)))))

 **Idiot** : but anyway. gap year. what do you think?

 **Sourwolf** : I don't think my opinion should have any effect on your decision. No matter what you decide, I'll support you.

 **Idiot** : gosh youre sweet

 **Idiot** : but wholly unhelpful sigh!!! i dont want to grow up rawrgrgwhhhhh

 **Sourwolf** : There's a difference between getting older and growing up and somehow I feel like you won't ever do the latter

 **Idiot** : you know what fu im gonna take that as a compliment

 **Sourwolf:** Do you at least have some places in mind?

 **Idiot** : gahhhhhhhh idk idk idk! ill probably just move downstate or s/t. catch some of those famous californian rays

 **Idiot** : but i dont know what i want to do with my life derek! i mean that both for the immediate and eventual future. what would i even go to college for? im not good at anything besides magic and even at that not so much

 **Sourwolf** : You sell yourself short so often that by now you've made the equivalent to what you would have gotten if you'd marketed at regular price

 **Idiot** : its not fair that you can wake up and 10 minutes later be making awesome analogies and im like struggling to even function properly

 **Sourwolf** : I'm serious, Stiles. You're amazingly smart, something everyone BUT YOU can see. But still, it's not a crime not to know what you want to major in or have as a career. That's what college is for, discovering things.

 **Idiot** : i guess...

 **Idiot:** i bet you wanted to go to college too huh?

 **Sourwolf** : Actually I was planning on staying with my family here. I couldn't really see myself at college.

 **Idiot** : haha for some reason i kinda agree with that

 **Sourwolf** : Laura was ready to get the hell out though. She wanted to be a million different things and would have kicked ass at all of them.

 **Idiot** : i wish i could have met her

 **Sourwolf** : Me too

 **Sourwolf** : Although then again maybe not because you guys would have become best friends and ganged up on me

 **Idiot** : hahahaahahaaaaaa its okay youve got 5 wolves and a couple wily humans to gang up on you enough

 **Sourwolf** : Painfully true

 **Idiot** : ...so if i move for college. or for anything else like a job or s/t, um. what will happen to like

 **Idiot** : you and me

 **Sourwolf** : What do you want to happen?

 **Idiot** : wtf do you think dummy

 **Sourwolf** : Well. College is good for more than just learning

 **Idiot** : what??

 **Idiot** : no no no. you do not mean what i think you mean

 **Sourwolf** : You're experiencing other things, and that includes people.

 **Idiot** : stop oh my god

 **Sourwolf** : You might meet someone

 **Idiot** : derek

 **Idiot** : DEREK STOP

 **Sourwolf** : What

 **Idiot:** i dont think you realize how often you do this stupid like... martyr thing

 **Idiot** : like as if youre doing me a favor or s/t???? but oh hey surprise youre really not

 **Idiot** : youre so weird man bc i know how territorial and stuff u are and yet youre always being so self sacrificing and UGH

 **Idiot** : so just do me a favor and tell me what YOU want to happen i promise you wont freak me out or whatever youre worried about

 **Idiot** : ...heeellloooooo?

 **Idiot** : babsssssss

 **Sourwolf** : Obviously I don't want you to meet anyone. I don't want you to leave. I want to keep you here. I want to keep all of you here. but I don't say that because I don't want you to feel limited or obligated to me or

 **Idiot** : ooooooooor...?

 **Sourwolf** : sorry for me.

 **Idiot** : ah yes. that's what i like to hear

 **Sourwolf** : Stiles

 **Idiot** : no for real. it takes so much to get you to freaking admit your """"insecurities"""" and the fact that you have (gasp) selfish desires just like the rest of us

 **Idiot** : like i know youve got the whole alpha routine to do and its in the job description to put pack first but we care about what you want too and we want to talk to you about these things but youre too busy being mr tough  guy no feelings all the time!!!

 **Idiot** : so lets discuss this okay? like an actual couple in an actual relationship. which we are. and hopefully will continue to be indefinitely. y/y?

 **Sourwolf** : Okay.

 **Idiot** : :)

 **Sourwolf** : But not right now. Sleep now, talk later.

 **Idiot** : yeahhhh ok. ahhh its already past 4! good thing tomorrows saturday

 **Idiot** : errr today

 **Idiot** : well anyhoo thanks for staying up and talking to me as usual <3

 **Sourwolf** : Yeah yeah. Good night Stiles

 **Idiot** : night :)) i love yoooou

 **Idiot** : <33

**Author's Note:**

> it's always tricky deciding how much derek would be willing to reveal of himself, even to stiles. but i figure this late in the game he's trying, at least, yeah? and he wants to have an honest conversation with stiles since he does want to stay him the kid. so, sorry if it seemed ooc to you for him to talk openly about this stuff, but that's my reasoning.
> 
> anyway, as you can see, the plot is shaping around stiles' graduating and decision to either stay or move off to college. stay tuned~~


End file.
